


94. Full Moon

by parka_girl



Category: Infinite (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day Kihyun is discharged and Myungsu doesn't know if his boyfriend is still his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	94. Full Moon

The night before Kihyun's discharged, the moon is full. Myungsu can't sleep, he's equal parts excited and terrified. It's been two years, not since he saw Kihyun, but since they could spend any meaningful time together. The first year had been easier, since Myungsu was enlisted, but the second was the hardest. At least before, they were both equally distracted, but that second year, Myungsu was trying to find work and going back to school and lonely. He'd tried to keep it to himself. He imagined this was how Kihyun felt when Myungsu enlisted, he'd had a year to himself, too. 

They'd sort of broken up. The conversation, in Myungsu's bedroom at his parents' house, when they were out, was full of tears and promises. Myungsu had wondered if Kihyun would move on or if he would. But even now, two years later, he just wanted to be back with Kihyun. Maybe now more than ever. He was scared that it was just all in his head now, that Kihyun wasn't interested in him, in men, whatever. Myungsu had dated boys before Kihyun, but he'd never felt about them the way he felt, feels, about Kihyun. 

The morning of Kihyun's discharge ceremony, Myungsu feels like he's vibrating. He drinks too much coffee and can't sit still. They have a group of friends, most of whom know about the two of them, and Myungsu going with them to meet Kihyun, along with Kihyun's parents. Neither of their parents know about their relationship, nor that either of them like boys. Myungsu wasn't prepared to have that conversation before he enlisted and he's as uncertain as ever abouthaving it now. 

But their friends, mostly they know and they do not walk eggshells around Myungsu. They are careful, gentle with him, but it is out of love and worry. It's not out of fear. They do not ignore him, they talk to him. And Myungsu talks to them in turn. They know he hasn't slept, they try to get him to sleep in the car, but they are all nervous. Myungsu knew they felt this way when he discharged, too. But this is different because he could be with Kihyun again, maybe. If ... he can't even finish his thoughts. He is scared and it's making him sick to his stomach. He changes from coffee to water and tries to think of everything except Kihyun, but it doesn't work. 

When they arrive, Kihyun's parents are already there. Myungsu and the rest of his and Kihyun's friends hang back, waiting. Myungsu remembers this is how it was for him, too. He'd wanted to see his friends more than his parents, but that's never how things work. Today, though, Kihyun's discharging on the same day as a celebrity and the parking lot is full of cars and girls. Myungsu waits, impatiently. 

It's over quickly and Myungsu remains hidden away, unsure that Kihyun even wants to see him. They don't cross paths until later, after Kihyun's spent time with his parents. There's a haunted look to him that Myungsu's never seen before. But when Kihyun's gaze finds Myunsu's the look slips away and Myungsu understands. They are not alone, though, there are people everyone, Kihyun's parents are everywhere. But they can hug, and they do. Myungsu's neck is wet with tears when Kihyun pulls back. But everyone cries and no one thinks anything of it, but Myungsu knows better. 

Later, when they're all at dinner, Myungsu pulls out his phone. He texts Kihyun, asking him if he wants to come over, afterward. Kihyun looks at Myungsu, a slight smile crossing his tired face. Myungsu knows the answer even before his phone buzzes. Kihyun excuses himself from their dinner and while he doesn't have to make excuses, he does. Myungsu leaves, too, a few minutes later. All of their friends know what's going on, but they don't say anything, they understand. 

When Myungsu leaves the restaurant, Kihyun is standing outside. They say nothing as they walk, not even as they sit together on the train back to Myungsu's flat. Kihyun's never been there, Myungsu had told him about it, but he hadn't seen it yet. Myungsu is nervous, worried, but happy that Kihyun is next to him, their bodies touching without looking like they're touching. 

Kihyun finally speaks as they walk up the stairs to the street. "I missed you." His voice is soft and raw, which is how Myungsu feels. 

Because it feels like the right thing to do and because it's late enough that there aren't a lot of people out walking, Myungsu reaches toward Kihyun, gently taking his hand. Kihyun's hand curls around Myungsu and it is enough. 

"I missed you, too." Myungsu says. 

Kihyun squeezes Myungsu's hand as they walk, lapsing back into silence. Myungsu thinks it's okay, they'll have a lot of time to talk. Right now it's almost overwhelming being with Kihyun. It's the best kind of feeling, but it's almost too much. It isn't too much, but it's close. And Myungsu knows that Kihyun feels the same. And so they walk, holding hands, to Myungsu's flat. 

Inside, they don't talk, except when Myungsu gives him the short tour. Kihyun escapes to the bathroom, leaving Myungsu sitting on the bed in his bedroom, taking off his socks. He hears a sound and sees Kihyun standing in the doorway. Myungsu holds out his hand and Kihyun walks to him and takes it. 

"Can you stay the night?" Myungsu asks, voice gentle. 

Kihyun nods. 

Myungsu digs around in his draws, finding a pair of boxers and a t-shirt for Kihyun. They change in silence and then crawl into bed. For a long time they both lie there and then Kihyun shifts. Myungsu is there, gently pulling Kihyun into his arms. He can feel Kihyun's body shaking and Myungsu understands this, too. He presses a kiss against Kihyun's head, pulling him close. Kihyun presses against him and as his shakes subside he tips his head up. 

"Can we stop being broken up?" He asks, his voice thick with unshed tears. 

Myungsu's reply is immediately. "Yes." His voice, too is, raw and thick with tears. 

Kihyun tips his head up and Myungsu meets Kihyun's mouth with his own. 

Outside the moon isn't quite as full, but it lights Myungsu's bedroom, that will soon become their bedroom.


End file.
